


Fifty Points

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, College Student Allison, College Student Stiles, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future Fic, Playful Wrestling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks this could be the start of something truly amazing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Points

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BansheeLydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/gifts).



> allirica said:Stiles/Allison: "Is this okay?" 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Why did we think this class was going to be easy? I don’t recall signing up for something that’d take up so much of our free time. It’s just an elective. It should be easy.”

“ _We_ didn’t think it would be easy; _you_ did.” Allison pushes her toes against his arm and dimples at him when he gives her a playful glare. “I told you that Rate My Professor said Dr. Danvers is a hard ass who grades tough, but you thought Classical Folklore would be a breeze. Guess you were wrong. Again. Minus twenty points.”

“That was a rhetorical question, you know?” Stiles sticks his tongue out at her before he lowers his face to his textbook. “It should be a breeze. We’ve fought half the things we’ve talked about in class, after all. It just sucks that we can't write essay answers about how fairies are really evil little monsters and how trolls are really just misunderstood and judged harshly due to their appearance. Also, unfair point deduction. You said those reviews just meant it would be a great challenge.”

“Well, we could write essays about that, but then we’d probably be put into counseling and given some medication to help with our alleged delusions. I was right, by the way. It is a nice challenge. But I suppose I shouldn’t take points off, so I’ll give them back.” Allison pokes him with her foot again. “Anyway, you’re making an A in the class, so I don’t know why you’re whining. I’m the one bordering on a B.”

“That’s just because I test better than you. You totally know more than I do.” Stiles raises his head and glances at her. “And, no, I won’t repeat that so you can have a new voicemail greeting.”

“Darn. You read my mind.” Allison snaps her fingers and shakes her head. “Ruin my night, why don’t you?”

“I’m not the one responsible for ruining the night. That’d be Dr. Danvers and his need to give us pop quizzes every Monday morning at eight. It’s cruel and unusual punishment, isn’t it? Do you think we’d have a case to take it to the student government?” Stiles knows Danvers deliberately plans pop quizzes every Monday because he’s ancient and resentful of his students for having social lives on weekends.

“Do you think we can call them pop quizzes when we’ve successfully predicted them for two months straight?” Allison pokes his arm with her big toe, so he reaches out to grab her foot this time. “Don’t do it, asshole.”

“Don’t do what?” he asks innocently, fluttering his eyelashes at her as he lazily drags his pointer finger along the arch of her bare foot. Her foot twitches, her eyes narrow, and she tries tugging her foot out of his hands. He tightens his grip and smirks before he tickles her foot.

“Stiles!” Allison knocks her book on the floor as she sits up and shoves him. “Let go.”

“Nope. You shouldn’t have poked a sleeping dragon.” Stiles ducks his head down under his arm to protect his hair, since she likes pulling it when they’re wrestling, and moves his fingers along the bottom of her foot.

“Dragon, my ass.” Allison is laughing and pushing at him, her hands gripping his shirt and pulling. He feels cool air on his bare back right before he feels her fingernails scratching at his skin. “Wouldn’t fox be more appropriate?”

“Foul,” he calls out, wiggling around to avoid her scratching. He hears his book on the floor, but he doesn’t care. They’ve spent the last two hours reviewing their reading and quizzing each other, so he actually feels pretty confident. It’s time for a break. “No reminders of past misdeeds due to supernatural influences. Fifty points to me.”

“Minus fifty points from you because you’re tickling me. Tickling is off-limits, and you know it.” Allison finally manages to free her foot and lets out a triumphant noise that makes him smile even as he scrambles to a kneeling position.

“Off-limits because I did it first. Besides, you tried taking my shirt off.” Stiles is able to kneel before she can tackle him, so he catches her mid-strike. They both land on her bed with an oomph, her hair in his face and tickling his nose. “You’re negative one hundred points for stripping me. If you want me naked, you know you just have to ask, Aly.”

“You wish.” Allison moves her fingers to his ribs and starts tickling, digging in at the spot that makes him twitch and laugh involuntarily. “If I was stripping you, you’d be giving me _all_ the points.”

“What would you call pulling my shirt up? Also, tickling! You’re breaking the rules.” Stiles shifts them so she has to stop tickling his ribs. He feels her hands on his bare chest as he moves, his shirt still bunched up under his arms. When he feels his body start to react, he pulls back, knowing it’s a line he can’t cross.

They’re friends. Best friends since the pack scattered for college two years ago. He and Allison both stayed, going to Beacon Hills University and studying Criminal Justice together. His dad’s even promised them jobs when they finish. And, yeah, his feelings for Allison have changed a lot since graduating high school, but they’ve never even talked about being more than friends. He’s not going to be one of those creepy mouth-breathers who thinks platonic friendships aren’t possible between men and women, either, so he just tries to enjoy the relationship they have without dwelling on wanting more.

“Giving up that easy, Stiles?” Allison sits up and pushes her hair back, grinning at him as she reaches over to punch his arm. “C’mon. That wasn’t even worth getting my hair messed up. I know you can do better than that. You always want to win.”

“Tactical retreat isn’t giving up.” Stiles stares at her flushed face and shining eyes, all too easily imagining a different cause for them. “Your dad taught me that the first week of training.”

“The first week of training, he didn’t know if you’d be able to defend yourself properly or not. He quickly learned that you’re not a helpless human who has to run away to stay alive.” Allison moves to her knees and stares at him. “Okay. What’s going on? You’re being weird.”

“Running away to stay alive is usually the best option anyway,” Stiles points out, ignoring her curious stare and blunt question because he hasn’t figured out an answer that’ll satisfy her enough to drop it. “I’m all for self-preservation.”

“You’re running away now, aren’t you?” Allison purses her lips, the expression on her face a little too intense for his liking. “I’ve watched you do the word dance and avoidance thing with other people, but you’ve never really done it with me before. I don’t think I like it.”

“I’m not running anywhere, dork.” Stiles huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes. “I’m sitting on your bed, and my legs aren’t moving at all. You know, I think studying broke your brain, since you’re talking crazy right now. Maybe we should order some pizza? Food always helps.”

“The only crazy one here is you.” Allison suddenly leans forward and kisses him. It’s just a brief press of her lips against his, a whisper of a kiss, and then she’s staring at him with wide eyes and breathing a little harder than usual. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” he whispers, feeling uncertain yet hopeful. Allison dimples at his agreement, a faint flush spreading over her cheeks as she bites her bottom lip. She looks at him expectantly, like she’s waiting for something. Only he doesn’t know what because he’s never let himself think about her feeling the same way he does.

“You can, uh, kiss me now, if you want,” she tells him, reaching up to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. She looks amused when he blinks at her, but it’s a fond look, so he doesn’t get offended and insecure.

“Right. I can do that.” Stiles reaches out, moving his hand over her face as he leans in to kiss her. Her lips are soft and pliant, moving against his as she returns the kiss. He feels her fingers in his hair, gentle and sensual in a contrast to the tugging she does when they’re wrestling with each other or training. 

He flicks his tongue out against her mouth, making a soft noise that he’ll totally deny when she parts her lips for him and their tongues touch. The kiss moves from chaste and awkward to thorough and passionate a lot faster than he expects, but neither he nor Aly are really patient kind of people. So maybe it isn’t that surprising that they move fast when they finally reach this point.

When they finally pull apart, Allison smiles at him. “Why’d we wait so long to do this?” She traces his bottom lip with her thumb. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while, Stiles. I just wasn’t sure if you saw me that way or if there were some stupid boy rules because I used to date Scott.”

“If there are rules, I don’t know about them. I didn’t realize you thought of me as anything other than a friend, and I wasn’t going to be _that guy_ who got creepy with his female friend just because he started to fall in love.” Stiles makes a face. “I was already that guy with Lydia for several years too long, but I’ve grown up and tried to mature. I’d have kissed you that night we were out running in the rain on campus after studying for our Intro to CJ final if I’d thought you’d kiss me back.”

“That was like December two years ago, Stiles. You’ve felt that way about me for that long?” Allison kisses him lightly, nibbling on his lip as she pulls back. “You did a good job hiding it. I never even felt you get hard when we’d wrestle around, and I, uh, might have deliberately made a few moves intended to gauge your interest more than few times.”

“I’m twenty years old, not sixteen. I got really good at controlling my physical responses to rolling around with attractive people years ago, Aly. I mean, the pack is made up of hot people who could easily be supermodels, present company included, so I had to figure out how to deal with that or else face ridicule and humiliation for getting hard every time there were pack cuddles.” Stiles smiles sheepishly. “I definitely had physical reactions to our training, though.”

“Don’t even do the self-deprecation thing. You’re beautiful, and you know it. I’ve seen you without your shirt a lot, too, so I know you’ve got a fit bod under all the layers.” Allison grips the back of his neck and pulls him closer for another kiss. “I think you should ask me out on a date. We’ll go eat some good food, do something fun, and spend a couple of hours making out in your Jeep. Maybe mini golf or bowling? Competition is a bit like foreplay for us, isn’t it?”

“A date, huh?” Stiles arches a brow and grins at her. “It sounds like you just asked me out, actually. And I accept, of course. Is tomorrow night good for you? It’d be excellent for me because I don’t think I can wait too long. Feels like I’ve been waiting ages already. I’d never considered competition as foreplay, but I think I can get behind that. Our silly point system could take on a whole new meaning now. The possibilities are endless. Hey, should I promise to let you get to second base if you make an A on the quiz tomorrow?”

“Huh, guess I did. Tomorrow’s great. You can just ask me out for the second date then. You know, bribing me with sexual favors is definitely a great incentive to bring my grade up to a firm A instead of a possible B,” Allison agrees, smiling against his mouth before she kisses him. 

Kissing her is freaking amazing, sexy but playful and also tender in a way that makes him realize this is something real for both of them. They aren’t just two horny college kids trying to get off together. It’s got potential to be something serious, and he’s willing to deal with Scott’s inevitable confusion and possible upset over it because Stiles thinks this could be the start of something truly amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
